


It is a game of want and wanting

by LadySalvatore



Series: The Unholy family [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Adultery, Dark Jon Snow, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Jon Snow knows something, King Jon Snow, cunning sansa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 08:25:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11963517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySalvatore/pseuds/LadySalvatore
Summary: “What does it say of us dear sister, that you promise me this and I would accept?” Her lips stretched into a smile “It says I’m yours” They might be both damned beyond salvation. But she was his and he wanted the whole world to know.





	It is a game of want and wanting

He now sat in the high table whereas before he was always relegated; now he was King in his own right and a simple golden crown graced his head as he watched the feast celebrated in his honor. He had not wished for such celebration but his wife and advisors agreed that a tourney and a banquet were the best way to commemorate his nameday.

His Queen sat next to him looking more beautiful than ever; a low cut purple silk dresses caressed her flawless skin and her silver hair braided intricately gave her an almost surreal air. Jon knew she was the most beautiful woman in the Seven Kingdoms, knew that every man in this room desire her, the same way he had desired her that first time he took her to his bed.

But that was before the obsession with his sister became too much, before his mind couldn’t hold any other thoughts that weren’t of the red haired beauty that burned every time he touched her.

His sister, who was currently at the other side of the room, sitting next to her husband, the gallant Harry and laughing at something he had whispered into her ear. Jon’s hand gripped his goblet so tight his knuckles turned white as he watched a crimson blush tint her cheeks.

“Do you care for a dance my Lord?” Daenerys asked softly into his ear and forced him to tear his eyes away from Sansa.

“You know I don’t dance my Queen” He murmured, jaw clenched and eyes burning with fire. He saw her jaw clench in the same way as his while a mad gleam appeared on her eyes.

“Sometimes I wonder why I even bother” She muttered before turning her back to him and bussing herself chatting with Ser Jorah Mormont. The old man followed her everywhere like a lost pup; he wouldn’t be surprised if he happened to lay between her tights every night thought to be honest he doubted the man could be so lucky.

Jon wondered briefly if perhaps with a little more effort he would have managed to salvage his marriage; after the war with the dead was over everything seemed so futile. He found himself victor, King and wedded to a woman that had blinded him at first but that wasn’t what he wanted.

Perhaps Robert Baratheon had felt the exact same way.

His eyes moved once again towards Sansa and he felt the blood in his veins start boiling when he saw her husband placing a kiss on her forehead and saw the way she giggled at something he whispered to her.

Harrold Hardyng was everything his sister ever dreamed of. Blonde, blue eyed, lean and tall. A knight straight from the songs and tales she used to love so much and everything opposite from him. Jon couldn’t stand seeing her with him, thinking that while he was away in the south the blonde man was the one in her bed every night.

Sansa’s children had stayed behind in Winterfell and Jon couldn’t stop thinking about the smallest of them, little Eddard, born only a few months earlier; the only one of them he hadn’t met yet. She had assured him the child was his and not Harry’s but when he had asked about him earlier in the evening she had seemed skittish and now as he watched her being so loving to her husband he wondered if perhaps she had achieved her wish of giving him a child.

Sansa’s eyes rose to meet his across the room and when he saw that smirk he loved and hated so much pulling at her lips he felt himself going mad. The little she-wolf was playing with him and it unnerved Jon to think of how easy it was for her to trick him.

In what moment he had given that woman so much power over him?

*****

Sansa dropped the passed out body of her husband on the bed and sighed sadly before reaching to remove a lock of hair from his forehead. He was a kind man, her husband, perhaps he drank too much and liked servant girls more than she liked but who was she to judge? She who crawled into her brother’s bed at any given chance.

Besides, she was certain he knew the truth about what happened behind closed doors when Jon visited and yet he was nothing but kind to her and dotted on her children thought she knew a part of him knew his blood wasn’t the one running through their veins.

He was a kind man.

Too kind for her.

Sansa sighed once more before straightening up and heading towards the door, she had agreed to meet Arya in the Gardens and knew how much the younger girl hated to wait.

Once she swore never return to the Red Keep and yet she had done it for him; he had a way with words, her dear brother, and always managed to make her do his bidding.

There were no other sounds in the darkened hallways but the one of her shoes scraping against the floor so when she heard a voice whispering behind her she felt her heart leaping out of her chest “I watched you” She felt a surge of adrenaline running through her body when she recognized it who the voice belonged to.

She turned around slowly to stare into his darkened eyes “Pardon me?”

“I watched you with him” He moved a step closer towards her; his eyes were feral as they raked over her “I watched you touch him and smile at him. He does not deserve your smiles”

Sansa rolled her eyes, knowing how much he detested when she did that “You’ve drank too much your grace. Go to sleep” She attempted to keep walking but he moved faster than her. His hands gripping her arm as he dragged her through the door of the library.

She wondered briefly if perhaps Jamie and Cersei had ever done the same thing as them in these dark hallways.

“I saw what you did there” He spat at her once they were inside “I saw how you tempted me” He walked her forward until her back hit the big mahogany table where his council meetings took place “Does it gives you pleasure? To know how much I burn for you”

That smirk he hated and loved so much appeared on her lips once again that night “Perhaps”

“I want to kill him”

Sansa’s eyes widened “Don’t say those things”

Jon ignored her words as he gripped her by the waist and spun her around so her back was now to him “But you know that already and yet you tempt me” His mouth found her ear and she closed her eyes at the words caressing her skin “Does it give you a thrill?”

“Perhaps” She breathed out as she let her head fall backwards into him “Haven’t you thought it’s how I feel when I see you with her? How I feel when I think of you in her bed every night?” She felt him stiffen behind her and knew she had hit a nerve, it exhilarated her like nothing else, to know that with just a few words she had the power to make the mighty Jon Snow lose control “How does it feels Jon? To know I let him into my bed every night?”

His hands gripped her hips to the point of pain “Stop it!”

Sansa’s lips parted in a silent moan as her clear blue eyes stared into his “To know he lies between my legs when you can’t” The frenzied look he gave her made the place between her legs damp with wanting, how sick she had to be to find pleasure in something so wrong?

Jon dropped his head into her neck, nuzzling his face into her soft creamy skin “You’re trying to make me go mad?” His body was shaking with rage as he held her in the cage of his arms “Is that it?” Sansa smiled “You’re a vile woman Sansa Stark, why did the Gods make me love you?”

“I don’t think the Gods have a lot to do with what happens between us” She whispered at the time she felt him ripping her dress from the back, the cool air of the room hit her skin and she moaned when his hands started caressing the exposed skin.

“I’m going to fuck you sweet girl” He murmured against her ear, his hands working the dress off her shoulders as he spoke “So hard you’ll remember me even when you’re back in Winterfell a moon from now”

“You think you can?” Her voice was offensive to his ears and in response he gripped her breasts into his hands, her yelp at the action made his breeches even tighter than already were.

“My little she wolf” He spun her around once again before raising her onto the table, her legs opening to make space for him while he let his mouth fall into one of her supple teats  “Tell me you’re mine Sansa” He whispered against her chest.

“I am” She moaned as he entered her, his cock stretching her completely as his tongue swirled around her rosy nipple. Her hands found his dark locks and she held him against her chest as he pounded into her “I promise I will only love you”

She felt him smiling against her chest before he raised his face and caressed her nose with his “What does it say of us dear sister, that you promise me this and I would accept?”

Her lips stretched into a smile “It says I’m yours”

He thrusted into her so deeply her eyes rolled back at the pleasure “Aye, you are”

There were no more noises except the almost vulgar sound of their skin meeting each other, her nails dug into his back as his gripped her thighs, making sure her body was going to be bruised for at least a week.

They might be both damned beyond salvation.

But she was his and he wanted the whole world to know.

 


End file.
